Puckleberry
by LovingSpring
Summary: Drabbles. Whatever drabbles means. A few conversation among Puck and Rachel. For fun and for my pleasure.
1. A Tattoo

Puck couldn't believe his eyes.

Heck- he might think his brain is having a breakdown!

But he blinks rapidly, he rub his eyes repeatedly and even hitting and slapping himself across the face. Or maybe, just maybe, he's dreaming again. So, he pinch himself- four words- not a good move. It stings like hell. So, he grabbed the nearest dork in sight and hissed, "You do see the tattoo shaped of a freaking butterfly on Rachel's forearm, right? Not just me?" he asked. The dork shook his head.

"So you see it?"

He nods.

"Good. Now go make yourself useful and flash your face down the toilet bowl," he pushed him away.

Puck, slamming his locker shut, grunts. He walk towards Rachel with a smug expression on her face.

Rachel saw him and smile but by seeing his face, she had a feeling he won't reply the smile, "A very good morning to you, Noah. How are you doing on this fine morn-,".

Man, he hates when Rachel starts rambling about useless things. It's annoying as hell. "Shove it, puppeteer," he shush. Rachel was obviously offended by his words, "Okay," she nods slowly, "Why are you here exactly?". Puck fake a smile, "Can I take a look at your arms?" he ask rather sweetly. Rachel hesitates, "Why?". "Just give me your damn arm, Berry," he insists.

Rachel sigh and obeyed.

"Your other arm, Sweetness,"

Rachel rolls her eyes and give him her arm. Puck fake another smile as a 'thank you'. He pointed directly at her tattoo, "It's a butterfly, Berry. It's a freaking butterfly tattoo!" he started shouting, "A week ago, you were yelling at me because I just _suggested_ to get a tattoo and now here you go, waving your butterfly-shaped tattoo around like it was a damn parade or something!"

Rachel raise an eyebrow.

Then she giggles.

"Don't you make that funny giggling voices, Berry. It's not cute right now,"

"I don't go walking around and act like I'm in a parade, Noah," she said back.

Puck rolls his eyes, "Not the point here, Barbra Streisand. You got a tattoo! A freaking tattoo. A tattoo where I suggest that I, Puckerman, gets it and ended up sitting on one of your 3 hour lectures. It's not fair,"

Rachel laughs, "Noah, Noah, Noah, please stop,"

"Stop wha- don't you laugh, Berry. I'm a freaking stud, I don't get laughed by a crazy chick like you,"

"You're the one who is acting like a crazy lunatic here!" she said, poking his chest.

Puck look at her weirdly. Rachel redeem herself and clears her throat, "This isn't a tattoo, okay?" she said, showing it to him, "It's a henna. My cousin's friend from India came to visit me the other day. While we were having a decent conversation, she started showing me some of the stuff they did as a ritual at India and one of them is putting a henna on your hand or foot. It'll come out a few days later,"

Puck stare at her, puzzled, "Wait - so, you're saying that... it's not a tattoo?"

"Yes. Precisely. I will never get a tattoo. It hurts too much,"

"And this hima thing-,"

"Henna,"

"Yah, whatever, is less hurting?"

Rachel nod, "Yeah. They just put the henna on you and you have to like leave it for at least an hour. Then, you wash it and it leave a stain like this for days! It is something like tattoo, now that I have think about it," she said, cringed her nose. Puck groan, "So this means I can't get a tattoo, after all," he said. "Noah Eli Puckerman, I forbid you to have any such tattoo printed on your body. Your body isn't a paper, Noah and you can't simply type and draw anything on it. You only had one life and one body- use it well!"

"How in the freaking hell do you even know my middle name?"

"I may talked to your mother once or twice,"

"You met my mom?"

"Back to the matter at hand," she avoids the question, "No tattoo. Understand?"

Puck rolls his eyes, "Fine, _mom_," he said. "Maybe I can do this hima thingy,"

"It's henna,"

"Yah, whatever, whatta ya say?"

Rachel closes her locker, and look at him , "It's traditionally wore by woman but I get it if you want to change your gender and such. I mean you must have been somehow attract to the woman body and all since you usually sex them up," she said, with a hidden smile. Puck narrow her eyes towards her, "You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Understandable,"

Puck chuckled, but still snort, "You're a pretty little badass yourself, aren't you, Berry?". Rachel rolls her eyes, "Please don't compare me with any of your 'badassness'. It's not even in the English Dictionary, Noah and the word simply creeping me out,". Puck argues, "No! Badass is sooo a word. Check it on the Puckerman's Dictionary. Though, I don't think hima is a word!". Rachel scowl, "Hima isn't a word, _genius_. Henna is!"

"_Whatever"_

* * *

><p><em>Just a one-shot that kept repeating itself on my brain. Now, that I already let it out, I feel satisfied! I actually used Henna a lot of times. So, yeah, that's how I got the inspiration!<br>_

_Now, I know you are a very busy person, but still, make sure to leave me some nice reviews. You will make me go all smiley!_

_A/N: Don't forget to add me as a fan on fanpop(dot)com. Rest of the information is on my profile!_


	2. Rachel's Annoyance

A/N: I'm bored and this just comes out through my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's way of annoying Puck<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please, Puck, please for me!" she pleaded, holding tightly on his hand.<p>

"Let go of me, Berry! I won't do it!" he said, trying his best to let go of his hand from his grip.

Hobbit with man-hands got some strengths in her. Cool.

"But, you don't really have anything to do during Summers, right?"

"Uhh... cleaning pools! A lot of cougars has been waiting for me, Berry, I can't let 'em down,"

"Ugh, disgusting, Puck," she exclaimed, "But please, please, please...,"

"Berry, I need money. Me joining you will cost a lot of money!"

"But I already paid for it. Kurt were supposed to come but he had som-,"

"Hummel? Oh, I'm going to kill him...,"

"Puck! please! One summer, give me that, and I'll never bug you again,"

"Cute line, Berry. But still, NO,"

"Awh, you just come, get through the day and went back home. That's all,"

"That program is for gays, Berry,"

"Try saying that to Tom Cruise, mister!"

"How many times will you get this, no, never, not in this lifetime, negative, nope, no in the hell way, hell to the nah, never going to happen,"

"Fine. But I'll win this argument, Puckerman and when you did realize that you already lost, you'll wish you had never even met me,"

...

Rachel's phone ringing.

"Rachel Berry,"

"Shit, Berry,"

"Hello to you too, Puckerman,"

"You told my mom?"

"She seems pretty satisfied with it, don't you think?"

"She won't stop talking until I said 'yes' and I just did. I felt like a total shit.. not to mention, gay,"

"Please stop talking like this is some kind of a torture for you. This is merely an exercise to be a star. An Actor,"

"I don't do acting classes, Crazy,"

"Acting classes will be fun. Plus, they even had 'Fighting Scene' on the third week. We will be paired up and got to pretend-smacking other people,"

"Where's the fun in that?" he sighs, "Well, maybe 'Fighting Scene' will be sort of fun. Other things?"

"We will have this drama, where the kids will wrote the play and present it,"

"Ah, I already had a perfect play to present,"

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I'm a serial killer who aimed to kill you, the obnoxious princess of Wonderland,"

"Noah!"

"Do you want me to join you or not?"

"Fine,"

"Good answer, Berry,"

"Acting class will be fun, I promise,"

"Promises sucks. Don't do it anymore,"

"Sure,"

"... So, I'll pick you up as early as 8 o'clock in the morning, right?"

"Yah, that will be correct,"

"Cool. See you later,"

"Noah,"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks,"

"I hate you, Berry,"

...


	3. Puck's Annoyance

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: It's short. I know. Grammar mistakes. I know. Puck and Rachel are cute. I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's way of annoying Rachel<strong>

* * *

><p>Puck, Quinn, Finn and Rachel are on double date which Puck referred as a lame thing but apparently, his girlfriend, Quinn insists of having a double date because she and Berry (somehow. Don't ask him how) had becomes friends. So, he followed her to the cinema, watching her as she hug Finn and Rachel, smiling. He simply fist bump Finn and poke Rachel on the forehead as a greet.<p>

He poked Rachel's forehead, "Hey shorty," he said.

"Stop it, will you,"

He poked again, "You are _so_ short," he stopped, smirking lightly.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

After buying tickets, Quinn excused herself to go to the bathroom while Finn went to buy a new soda (because Puck accidentally thought it was a ball and decided to kick it- what can you do, he's Puck). So, it left with only Rachel and Puck, standing alone in the crowd.

The mohawked boy look at her, smiling and took a step towards her but Rachel put her hands out, stopping him, "Don't you dare take another step, Noah," she hissed.

"Why?" he glares.

"Because I said so. That's why," she smiles.

He sigh, feeling boring.

"Ask me if I'm a tree," he nudge her.

"No,"

"Ask me if I'm a tree,"

"Why would I? No!"

"Ask me, ask me, just ask me!"

"No, Noah, no,"

"Fine," he pouted, "Hey Berry?"

"Yes?"

"Ask me if I'm a tree,"

"Fine. Are you a tree?"

"What? Psst. No. Don't be a crazy chick, Berry,"

"Hey guys," Quinn come, smiling.

"Hey babe," Puck smirk, taking in Quinn under her arm, "Guess what Berry asked,"

"What?"

"She asked me if I'm a tree,"

Quinn raise an eyebrow, "Really, Rach? _Really_?"

Rachel glares at him.

He laughs.

_Dude, the Puckster is sooo not a tree._

...


End file.
